


Beary Good Family

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Regression, Transformation, Ursa Transformation, mental change, physical regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Yang decides to keep an Ursa Cub around after a training session. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 14





	Beary Good Family

"Yang? You know what that is, right?"  
  
Team RWBY were gathered around a campfire, having just finished another exercise that led them into combat with various smaller Grimm. Nothing amazing, but it made for good team-building considering the kind of teamwork they currently employed. Namely, nearly nothing. They were a bit too out of sync, so treks like these helped. But every single trip like this also ended up with some sort of issue. In this case, three-fourths of the team's eyes were glued onto their martial artist friend's lap, where a black lump of fur laid still, seemingly resting.  
  
"Oh, this little runt?" The fiery blonde Yang Xiao Long smiled as she hefted up the furry fella, revealing it to be a little Ursa cub. "'s a kid Grimm! I thought it looked cute, and I thought that we could keep it as a pet. You know, like Zwei. If we raise it right, then it'll be domesticated. Trust me, Professor Potts has shown us that we can keep Grimm as pets, so this should hardly be a problem!" She explained, seeming plenty proud of herself.  
  
Her teammates, on the other hand, weren't impressed. Especially not the black-haired Faunus among them. "You know you'll be in trouble if the mother ever comes back. We didn't even face an Ursa during that exercise..." The studious Blake Belladonna stated firmly before letting out a yawn. "Regardless, I think it's about time that we turn in for the night. Before we attract any other stray Grimm. You guys stay up if you think you need it."   
  
As their black-haired companion left for her tent, the white-haired Weiss Schnee scoffed. "You don't know where that thing's been, Yang. You really shouldn't be doing something like this. Who knows what could happen? For all you know, it'll try and maul us when we're asleep! It may be small, but it still has impressive claw-" As she almost launched into a rant, she suddenly found her mouth being covered up by her cape-clad friend, which just caused her to shriek and shout in a fury.  
  
"Ehe... Well, I think I'm going to take Weiss over for a nap. Take care of the cub, Yang!" The cheerful Ruby Rose gave her blonde sister a thumbs up, before pulling her rich friend towards the tent that Blake had retreated towards, the former struggling and squirming all the way.  
  
This left the fiery young lady all alone with the black bundle of joy on her lap, the one that had fallen asleep in such a peaceful manner. "Heh, what do they know about you, kiddo? You'll probably end up the coolest pet I've ever had. Then again, Dad never did let me keep any pets, so..." Yang started trailing, sighing as she wrapped her arms around the soft Ursa cub.  
  
That action was enough to make the little spurt wake up, yawning as a cute little thing would. It looked up at the blonde, blinking as its vision adjusted to the moonlight from above. It seemed to sniff her all over, trying to see if she was a threat... And she clearly wasn't, causing it to make a noise that its new owner definite interpreted as positive.   
  
"You're kinda cute when you're trying to tell me something, you know? Maybe I should give you a name, see if you understand what I'm saying..." The fist-flinging Huntress rubbed away at her cheek with one of her hands as she continued to pet and spoil the cub with affection using her other hand. "Hmmm. What's a good name for a pet bear. Can't just call you black or spot, that's what dogs get called. Chubby's what Weiss is, and I don't think she'll like it. Well, not like I care, but hmmm..."   
  
As the blonde deliberated over what she needed to do, she suddenly felt a strange warmth growing through her. She sighed peacefully as she shook all over, grinning a little. "Huh, weird, 's all warm..." Yang muttered tiredly as she started yawning, not at all noticing that her voice started sounding deeper and rougher. Almost as if she was just another beast.  
  
For a good reason, as it turned out. Just being near the little cub in this fashion was enough to cause some sort of resonance. Her legs came first, growing thicker until her lap was big enough that the 'pet' was pushed up against her bosom. That's how much extra height was added, all thanks to the thickness that had been packed onto her thighs.  
  
The spread of growth pushed further up the blonde's body as her belly expanded outward ever slightly, giving her a nice protective layer of pudge that was quickly covered up by a thin layer of black fur, matching the dark hair that was spreading down her legs. The most tender areas were left uncovered by the hair, so the little cub could get more fun out of her body in the future.  
  
As the changes spread up onto the upper half of her body, she could visibly feel her muscles tensing up and expanding, the strength audibly popping into her limbs. "Huh..?" Yang muttered as she looked at herself for a moment, blinking in disbelief... right up until her breasts burst free from her top, having grown at least another few cups in the span of just a few seconds. The moan that followed her clothes tearing apart like that was rather sensual, matching the wonderful feeling that spread throughout her body as her tits started dribbling with milk. Milk for her cub...  
  
Her... cub? Was that right? The firey girl rubbed away at her eyes as she tried to not only regain her vision but at the same time try to figure out what was wrong. Everything was so blurry, from her mind to the world around her. The only clear thing was the cub on her thighs.  
  
She briefly shivered once more as the changes took over her mind, her heart staining with the same emotion-hunting darkness that kept the Grimm functioning. Her teeth sharpened ever slightly, her face grew pale and the markings that could normally be found on an Ursa's mask started spreading across that whiter surface. Whether she realized the ramifications of what had happened or not, one thing was certain. The presence of the cub had changed her...  
  
And thanks to the newfound malicious heart pounding within her chest, she couldn't see herself being any happier. Her little kiddo, the precious little cub she called a child, was sleeping so soundly on her lap... But, there was something awfully wrong. Where were her fellow Ursa? This was going to be their Alpha in the future, the one that would keep them fertile and prepared for the winter.  
  
The Ursa-fied Yang sniffed into the air as her hair turned a deep black like her fur before she caught the scent of a certain girl. A girl who harbored a hidden side to herself, who wanted to get so much closer to the former blonde, somebody who trusted her and gave her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
She licked her lips slightly as she got up on all fours, slowly lumbering her way towards the tent that held Blake. Her friend. Her fellow packmate. The smell she gave off made it clear that she wasn't yet a Grimm, but the former blonde knew better. She was just shy, that had to be it. She needed to understand that her true form was that of a Grimm...  
  
"Blake..." The transformed huntress muttered as she slipped straight into the young Faunus' tent, looming over her as the latter continued to rest. She didn't know that she was about to be transformed, much less that it was going to be at the hands of such a close friend.  
  
The black-haired cat-like girl blinked a little as she felt the air in her tent growing a bit warmer than it should. Then she felt a chill run down her spine, followed immediately by a shock of pleasure as something thick started penetrating her lower lips. Her eyes shot open, as they stared straight into the eyes of her transformed friend. "W-Wha... Y-Yang..?"  
  
Yang laughed a little as she pushed her thickened digit further into her feline friend's lower lips, pushing it as far inside as she could. The more pleasure poured through the latter's form, the quicker her changes started. She could visibly see the latter's thighs plumping up before her very eyes, her breasts following suit as a nice coat of black spread across her form. She was turning into an Ursa, exactly like the blonde had.  
  
"S-Stop... I-It feels so... so weird..!" The Faunus muttered as she squirmed, her head pounding the more the assault on her mind continued. Her vision started to blur as her emotions heightened, exactly what the transformed huntress fed off. This prompted the thickened former blonde to push the finger as deep as it could go, the cock-sized finger pushing up against her cervix. Exactly enough to push the feline over the edge as she erupted into an orgasm, juices running down her thighs like mad...  
  
The transformation finished right then and there as her face turned pale, decorated in the exact same markings as the maternal ursine that had assaulted her. She should've punched her, done anything to stop this.. .but now she didn't care. She felt satisfied, a soft purr-like sound leaving her lips as her ears retracted, leaving behind her former identity as a Faunus just like that.  
  
Both Ursa smiled at one another as the dominant one pulled her hand back. They were going to be able to take care of their cub together... but what about their young friends, the ones that seemingly and barely got along? They hadn't been turned yet either, so they definitely had to be next...  
  
They moved in sync, carefully stepping towards the other girls' tent. They were wise to sleep with one another, but that also left them equally vulnerable to the two new menaces. The two plump bear-like women, who knew that their young friends would look so much better as young cubs, just like their younger brother...  
  
"Nnn... Weiss..? Do you hear anything..?" Ruby muttered as she started rubbing her eyes, stirring from her sleep as she heard the two Grimm walking around outside. She was unaware of what they specifically were right this second, but she'd no doubt find them both quite shocking.  
  
Weiss, on the other hand, reached for the dark-red haired girl's face to shut her up. "Trying... to sleep. Shut up." She muttered in a grumpy fashion before turning her head into the pillow, grumbling... only to suddenly shriek as she was yanked out of the tent by the malicious women standing outside. "RUBY!"  
  
"WEISS!" The youngest huntress in the team dashed out of the tent, only to bump straight into the other Ursa's belly, knocking her onto her butt and leaving her vulnerable to a rather mighty hug. "H-Hey! Let-... B-Blake?" She wanted to struggle, but the sight of the Grimm's face threw her off. It was slightly different, but it was clear that she was the Faunus that she had grown closer to over the last little while.  
  
The heiress, on the other hand, didn't even get the chance to struggle. She was immediately forced to suckle on the older-looking and dominant Ursa's breast, rich and nutritious milk running down her throat as any chance of her resisting quickly died down. The rich, creamy substance made it hard for her to think... as nobody had told her that Grimm milk was especially dangerous for normal humans to consume.  
  
Ruby shivered all over as she watched her friend succumb to her sister's new form, being cradled and rocked back and forth as her transformation started. A transformation that was spreading across her as well, as she was kept nice and firmly pressed against the former Faunus' breast, warm milk being squeezed into her mouth as a layer of black fur quickly coated her body.  
  
The two younger huntresses' eyes quickly grew dim as they felt a wave of weakness splashing over them. It took barely a few seconds more before they shrunk, regressing before the eyes of their new mommies. They wanted to break free, but the effects of the milk quickly overwhelmed their woeful peabrains, causing them to giggle childishly as they were both tickled across their chubby furless tummies. They hadn't noticed that their faces had taken on the same pale shade as their 'mommies', complete with the wonderful red markings...  
  
"Such a good little cub. You'll grow nice and strong, as long as you drink all your milk..." Yang chimed as the shrunken Weiss grew just a little heavier in her arms, her stomach growing bigger from the nutritious milk. A sign of a healthy cub. Her mind turned to the cub that had started it all, as she turned her head towards the campfire that she had been sitting at, just a few minutes prior.  
  
The child-like Grimm that had changed her was resting by the fire, waiting for its mommy to return. And return she did, with a whole new family in tow. Once the small Grimm opened its eyes, it saw the two older Huntresses with the younger ones in their arms, all of them having been turned into Ursa just like itself. It yipped and immediately jumped into the former blonde's arms, as it started lapping up milk from her free breast.  
  
Blake looked to her fellow maternal Ursa, smiling from ear to ear and receiving a smile in return. Despite the changes that they had gone through, all four of them were closer than ever. Wasn't that what their current training was all about? Then, wouldn't this be considered a success?  
  
The two mothers huddled close by the fire, letting the warmth wash over them as they slowly settled into their new role. They would protect the three young, and once the young Alpha grew to be larger than all of them, mating would commence. Their family would grow big and strong... and then, they would turn towards humans. The ones that were so tasty, with all of that wonderful emotion pouring out of every limb, every move. They know their future brood would love that, they would enjoy a meal that huge...  
  
Ah... They couldn't wait. The future for the five Ursa looked so bright...


End file.
